Tsubasa
by Yuniie
Summary: 2x1 : Heero, un jeune homme à l'enfance difficile n'a plus de contact avec le monde extérieur qu'avec son ordinateur. Sur le net il fait la rencontre d'une personne qui va lui redonner espoir. Et si cette personne était beaucoup plus proche qu'il ne pense
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Tsubasa

**Auteur :** Yunalesca

**Genre :** Romance, Angst

**Couple :** 2x1

Voila une nouvelle fic à chapitre corrigé par Melaina qui vous j'espere vous plaira. Il y en a une autre qui devrai bientot arrivé qui est ma fic préféré ( dans celle que j'ai écrite ). Bonne lecture

Yunalesca

¤¤¤

Prologue : Une enfance brisée

¤¤¤

Heero un petit garçon de 7 ans à peine s'amusait avec Duo Maxwell son voisin âgé de 9 ans. Ils jouaient à rattraper la balle qu'ils se lançaient chacun leur tour.

Depuis quelques temps Heero et Duo étaient devenus très proches presque inséparables… Et quand enfin ils se retrouvaient seul à seul dans le parc voisin, cachés dans les buissons, ils s'amusaient à s'embrasser comme des adultes.

Heero et Duo étaient amoureux, un amour d'enfants encore innocents. Alors qu'ils jouaient tranquillement dans la rue, une voiture aux vitres teintées s'arrêta près d'eux.

Deux hommes en costume en sortirent et les dévisagèrent avant de se regarder. Un des hommes s'avança.

« Où sont vos parents ? Vous savez qu'il est déjà tard, 20h n'est plus une heure pour s'amuser dehors »

« Mes parents sont chez moi, juste derrière »

« Et toi petit ? »

« …Ils sont chez ma mamie, ils reviennent bientôt »

« Hum tu sais ce qu'on va faire, toi tu vas rentrer chez toi et toi mon petit tu vas venir avec nous, on va te ramener chez ta grand mère »

Heero et Duo se dévisagèrent. Devant leur hésitation, l'homme se montra plus pressant et quand Heero voulut protester il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

L'homme en costume prit Heero par le bras et le fit monter dans la voiture. Heero lança un dernier regard à Duo. Celui-ci rentra chez lui pour tout raconter à ses parents.

Alors que son père sortait dehors, sa mère téléphona à la police puis aux parents d'Heero. Duo ne comprenait pas bien la situation.

Après des jours de recherches vaines les gendarmes abandonnèrent. Il est dit qu'après 24h la chance de revoir une personne disparue est infime.

Pendant ce temps, Heero était enfermé dans une cave sombre et humide. Assis sur un matelas délabré portant des haillons et de nombreuses marques de maltraitance sur le corps, il redoutait que ses tortionnaires reviennent.

Il ne dormait plus, se réveillant au moindre bruit… Il ne comprenait pas la situation, pourquoi lui faisait t-on ça ? Pourquoi le punissait t-on ? Il n'avait rien fait pourtant.

Alors que les ravisseurs prenaient leur pied, Heero sombrait, chaque jour brisé un peu plus. Au bout de deux semaines de calvaire, il eut enfin la possibilité de s'enfuir.

Courant de toutes ses forces, il parvint à rejoindre une station service dans laquelle il s'évanouit, épuisé. Le gérant le reconnut, son portrait passant à la télé depuis sa disparition.

Une fois revenu chez lui après une visite à l'hôpital, Heero refusa toute visite, ne parlant plus à personne même à ses parents. Devant son mutisme et son replis sur lui-même, ils n'eurent d'autres solutions que de l'inscrire aux cours par correspondance.

Il grandit seul et sans amis refusant catégoriquement de sortir de chez lui. Rien que pour le faire sortir de sa chambre il fallait beaucoup de temps et de persévérance.

¤¤¤

Tsusuku

Yunalesca


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Tsubasa

**Auteur :** Yunalesca

**Genre :** Romance, Angst

**Couple :** 2x1

Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. J'ai hésité à la suite que pouvait prendre l'histoire, j'espère que vous aimerez celle-ci. Normalement il devrait y avoir environ 5 chapitres en plus du prologue.

Je part en vacance mercredi prochain jusqu'à la rentrée des classes donc pour le chapitre 2 de Tsubasa soit je le mets avant de partir soit il faudra patienter Gomen nasai.

Yunalesca

¤¤¤

Chapitre 1 : Tsubasa

¤¤¤

Driiiiing Driiing

Une main vint s'abattre violemment sur un pauvre réveil innocent tandis qu'une tête émergeait d'une grosse couette qui avait l'air bien confortable.

Une masse de cheveux hirsutes, des yeux mi-clos encore rouges, une moue boudeuse… voila à quoi ressemblait Heero au réveil.

Il se leva vêtu d'un simple caleçon noir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il portait autour de son cou une chaîne en argent où un anneau pendait. Cadeau de son premier amour Duo pour ses 6 ans.

Depuis il ne l'avait jamais quittée contrairement à Duo qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis cet… incident. Sur son dos, on pouvait encore voir les cicatrices des blessures qu'on lui avait fait subir.

Après sa douche, il alluma son ordinateur, son seul ami, seul lien avec le monde des vivants. Il avait emménagé dans cet appart' après la mort de ses parents, payé tous les mois avec l'argent de leur assurance vie.

C'était la seule fois où il était sorti d'ailleurs. Il avait obtenu son certificat d'étude par correspondance avec des années d'avance.

Le net lui permettait de se tenir informé, de faire ses courses et de se faire des 'amis'. Amis qu'il ne verrait jamais.

Son passe-temps préféré était de tester la sécurité de programmes ou de sites soit disant impiratables. Sont pseudo de hacker était d'ailleurs bien connu 'Tsubasa', il s'en servait aussi pour les sites de dialogues mais peu de gens faisaient le rapprochement.

En jean, torse nu avec une bière à la main, il s'assit devant son bébé, toute dernière technologie, l'ordinateur dernier cri.

Il resta un moment en admiration devant lui, le caressant du bout des doigts en soupirant. Finalement, il se connecta à son site préféré, un site de rencontre.

Il parcourut les différents salons avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait, Shinigami ( très original je sais ). Depuis quelques semaines, Shini et lui entretenaient une relation ambiguë, une relation à distance comme on dit.

Heero sans s'en rendre compte rongeait le bout de son stylo d'un geste nerveux. Il ne savait pas comment … mais Shini était devenu important pour lui.

Shini lui avait déjà demandé s'ils pouvaient se voir mais Heero avait refusé. Il ne voulait pas sortir et puis au fond, il avait peur d'être déçu. Il avait placé Shini sur un piédestal…

Il se balança sur sa chaise, ça faisait déjà deux semaines qu'ils se draguaient ouvertement. D'abord Shini puis Heero s'était pris au jeu. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Et maintenant son correspondant en avait marre de l'attendre. « Je ne veux pas d'une relation à distance, pour qu'une relation marche il faut aussi le côté charnel de la chose quoiqu'on en dise… Si tu t'inquiètes pour ton physique faut pas t'en faire je ne suis pas exigeant … »

Seulement Heero se trouvait sale et dégoûtant, et le temps n'avait rien fait pour arranger la chose. Et surtout « le coté charnel »… il n'était pas prêt, l'idée même que quelqu'un le retouche lui était insupportable…

¤¤¤

« Je veux te voir ! »

Le mail était court et pourtant tout était dit. Heero baissa la tête, il mit en marche la musique et alla s'allonger sur son canapé. Même si ces derniers temps Shini avait suggéré des rencontres, là ce n'était plus une demande mais un ordre.

Il n'était pas prêt, il voyait des gens de temps en temps, le livreur, la gérante de l'immeuble mais rien de comparable à une relation sérieuse !

Et puis Shini ne savait pas tout, il ne pourrait pas avoir de relations physiques avec lui avant longtemps, ils ne pourraient pas sortir dehors comme un couple normal. Il avait trop… peur.

« Je ne suis pas encore prêt, mais je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre. S'il te plaît comprends moi ! »

Il ne savait pas si ça marcherait mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Heero fut surpris, d'habitude personne ne venait le déranger…

Il alla ouvrir quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas de tee-shirt et qu'en plus il avait sa cannette de bière à la main. Mais quand il vit qui se tenait devant lui, il oublia tout…

¤¤¤

Duo Maxwell avait maintenant 19 ans, beau jeune homme, il faisait craquer toute la gente féminine… malheureusement pour elles il était gay.

Il suivait des études de droit à New York et pour cela il louait cet appartement en plein centre ville. Il adorait cet appart' avec sa grande fenêtre arrondie dans le salon, donnant une vue imprenable sur la ville.

Il regarda ses mails et reçu celui qu'il attendait. Il poussa un grognement à son contenu, finalement ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il espérait.

Il alla voir dans son frigo ce qu'il pouvait bien manger mais tout était vide, il trouva de la farine, du lait et du sucre… Ne manquait plus que des œufs.

Il décida d'aller demander chez son voisin, pas celui de droite cet espèce de vieux pervers… Il alla voir son autre voisin, d'ailleurs il ne se rappelait pas qui ça pouvait bien être.

Il toqua à la porte et quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, il resta bouche bée… Heero se tenait devant lui, choqué et mal à l'aise.

Il était plus grand que dans ses souvenirs mais pas autant que lui. Il avait aussi un percing sur la lèvre inférieure et portait toujours l'anneau qu'il lui avait offert.

Son jean bleu foncé, taille basse était légèrement ouvert sur son boxer noir. Il ne portait aucun tee-shirt laissant voir son torse imberbe et musclé.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, comment réagir… Il ne pouvait pas lui demander comme si de rien n'était des œufs. Ca faisait déjà bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et ils n'étaient plus les petits garçons d'il y a 10 ans…

« Heero ? …. Je… je ne m'attendais pas… à te voir ici. »

« …. Moi non plus…. »

« Tu… tu as vraiment changé »

« … »

« Dire qu'on habite à côté depuis tout ce temps… et je ne le savais même pas !»

« … »

« Ca fait vraiment longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu… »

« … »

« Tu sais que tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup là ? »

« … Tu… tu veux entrer ? »

« Ah heu… oui je veux bien… Depuis le temps, on a plein de trucs à se dire… »

« Hn »

Heero se poussa de façon à laisser entrer Duo. Celui-ci retira ses chaussures dans l'entrée, même si Heero habitait à New York, les traditions japonaises étaient omniprésentes chez lui.

¤¤¤

Tsusuku

Yunalesca


	3. Chapter 2

Tsubasa

Auteur : Yunalesca

Genre : Romance, Angst

Couple : 2x1

Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai pas eu accès au net pendant les vacs. Gomen nasai.

¤¤¤

Chapitre 2 :

¤¤¤

Après s'être installé confortablement sur le canapé, Duo ne trouva plus rien à dire. Heero quant à lui baissait la tête, évitant le regard de l'Américain. Il sentait son cœur battre fortement dans sa poitrine, encore sous l'effet de la surprise.

La dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait était de revoir Duo ! Comme si il n'avait pas assez de problèmes avec Shini. Il ne savait pas comment s'occuper d'un invité, il n'avait encore jamais reçu personne chez lui.

Voir Duo lui rappelait aussi ce fameux incident qu'il essayait d'oublier depuis des années… Il se ressaisit, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller devant quelqu'un surtout s'il s'agissait de Duo !

« … Tu… tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Non merci… par contre si tu as des œufs je veux bien »

Heero pencha sa tête sur le coté et regarda bizarrement Duo. Celui ci rougit, il ne s'était pas exprimé assez clairement.

« … Je comptais faire des crêpes pour midi, et… j'ai pas fait les courses… »

« … Tu veux manger avec moi ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Heero se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer un plat rapide. Duo s'assit sur la table et le regarda faire. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le silence mais ne trouvait rien à dire quand il se rappela de la fête foraine qui s'était installée en ville depuis quelques jours.

Il comptait y faire un tour mais tous ses amis étaient déjà pris, et y aller à deux est toujours plus amusant que d'y aller seul.

« Dis Hee-chan… »

Duo se mordit la lèvre, le surnom était ressorti naturellement comme une ancienne habitude pas tout à fait oubliée. Il continua pensant que Heero n'y avait pas fait attention, seulement celui ci s'était raidi imperceptiblement.

« … il y a la fête foraine cette semaine, je comptais y aller seul mais puisque tu es là, on peut en profiter et y aller tous les deux ? »

Devant le manque de réaction de la part du japonais, Duo pensa un moment que celui ci n'avait pas écouté quand il entendit un léger murmure.

« … Pardon ? »

« … Je ne sors pas depuis… enfin tu sais »

« … »

Duo soupira, ce n'était vraiment pas gagné mais il ne pouvait que le comprendre après ce qu'il avait vécu. Et même si le fait qu'il refuse de le voir à l'époque l'avait profondément blessé, avec le temps il avait compris et pardonné.

Ils mangèrent devant la télé, subtil moyen de substitution devant le silence gêné qui régnait depuis le début. Mais quand on ne s'est pas vus depuis des années, il est plus difficile de parler qu'on ne le croit.

Les mentalités changent et évoluent même si la personne au fond reste la même. Mais pouvait-on comparer un enfant de 7 ans avec un adolescent qui en avait 17 ?

¤¤¤

Heero s'adossa à la porte, Duo venait juste de rentrer chez lui… Il soupira avant de s'asseoir par terre, ses jambes tremblaient légèrement dû à de trop fortes émotions. Pour certains ça pouvait paraître futile, mais il venait de revoir son premier amour et son seul ami…

Il regarda son ordinateur, Duo et Shini… il ne savait plus quoi penser. Pas comme si Duo lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait toujours… D'ailleurs il devait revenir demain soir avec un film.

Ils auraient bien été au cinéma ou manger un truc dehors seulement Heero ne voulait toujours pas sortir dehors. Ne serait-ce mettre qu'un pied hors de l'appartement était quelque chose d'impossible.

Il alla sur son ordinateur où il avait un nouveau message : _« Moi aussi je t'aime, mais je ne t'attendrai pas éternellement… Shini »_

Le cœur de Heero se serra et il eut envie de pleurer… Il se cacha dans la salle de bains et laissa ses larmes couler. Décidément rien ne se passait comme prévu…

Après s'être fait violé par des pédophiles, il avait pris l'habitude de pleurer en secret dans la salle de bain, où il faisait couler de l'eau pour que ses pleurs passent inaperçus. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses parents plus qu'ils ne l'étaient.

De son coté, Duo avait un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. Si ce n'était pas un hasard ! Heero qui habitait juste à coté de chez lui… Et dire qu'ils auraient pu rattraper le temps perdu depuis si longtemps… si seulement ils étaient restés en contact.

Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir cherché à le revoir, à l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, au lieu de cela il avait fait comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais il ne referait pas la même erreur.

Heero s'allongea sur son canapé et alluma la télé, il zappa quelques minutes avant de tomber sur les infos.

" Nous avons appris hier la libération de trois personnes condamnées pour pédophilie. Ils devaient purger une peine de prison de 30 ans mais on été relâchés. Ayant fait appel, ils auront attendu dix ans avant d'être à nouveau libres..."

Mais déjà Heero n'écoutait plus, les yeux rivés sur les 3 personnes qui avaient fait de sa vie un enfer et qui venaient d'être relâchées !

Ses mains tremblaient sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il avait tellement froid... Alors qu'il pensait que tout pouvait s'arranger, sa vie s'écroulait à nouveau.

Peut-être le méritait-il ? Peur-être avait t-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

¤¤¤

Tsusuku

Yunalesca


	4. Chapter 3

Tsubasa

Auteur : Yunalesca

Genre : Romance, Angst

Couple : 2x1

¤¤¤

Chapitre 3 :

¤¤¤

Duo s'assit, c'était bizarre de revoir Heero après tant de temps. Il avait changé tout en restant le même… Il repensa à leur enfance avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

Il soupira et alluma la télé, il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. Deux minutes plus tard il était devant la porte de l'appart' sonnant comme un malade.

Toutes les insultes qu'il pouvait connaître lui traversèrent la tête, comment pouvait-on relâcher des gens comme eux ?

Si jamais Heero avait vu ça… Il sonna encore et encore n'obtenant aucune réponse. Sa respiration se fit saccadée, et si Heero faisait une bêtise ?

La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il était en train d'imaginer le pire. Le temps se figea un moment. Heero se tenait devant lui, aucune expression sur le visage, les yeux vides et des larmes dévalant ses joues.

Sans réfléchir, il avança et le prit dans ses bras le serrant très fort. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Heero le repoussa de toutes ses forces et son corps se mit à trembler.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Duo se releva, ferma la porte et se retourna vers lui. Il s'approcha très lentement ne voulant pas l'effrayer. A cet instant Heero ressemblait à un chaton perdu.

« Heero c'est moi… Viens là, ne reste pas tout seul… »

En même temps que Duo lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes il s'approcha et le prit de nouveau dans ses bras.

Cette fois, Heero s'accrocha à lui et pleura, enfouissant la tête dans son cou.

« Dôshite ? » ( Pourquoi )

Duo ne trouva rien à répondre. Il passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux et l'emmena vers sa chambre.

« Il faut que tu dormes un peu… Repose toi… Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? »

« … »

« … »

« … Voui »

Il coucha Heero avant de s'allonger à son tour. Ce fut Heero qui vint chercher son contact de lui-même. Il s'endormirent enlacés… même si les années avaient passé Heero pouvait être sûr d'une chose : il pourrait toujours avoir confiance en Duo.

Le lendemain, Heero eut beaucoup de mal à se lever, il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de Duo… Il se leva tout de même et alla s'allonger sur le canapé.

A peine cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées avant que Duo ne vienne le rejoindre.

« Ohayo »

« Hn »

« Toujours aussi bavard à ce que je vois, ça fait plaisir de voir que certaines choses n'ont pas changées. »

« … »

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Hn… Merci »

« Je dois allé travailler mais si tu veux je peux prendre ma journée… »

« Non ça va aller »

« Ok j'y vais alors. »

Duo se leva et l'embrassa sur le front, comme quand ils étaient petits et qu'Heero se faisait mal… Celui-ci rougit. Heero l'appela alors qu'il allait partir.

« Duo ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Tu… Tu reviens ce soir ? »

« °Grand sourire° Bien sûr ! »

Heero resta immobile un moment avant de sourire… un sourire presque invisible mais un sourire. Duo lui avait redonné un peu de confiance en lui.

Il se dirigea vers son ordi où un mail l'attendait : _« Je sais pourquoi tu refuses de me voir, j'suis sûr que tu me trompes XP ! J'ai raison n'est ce pas ? Vilain va !_

_Hier j'ai revu un ami que je n'avais pas revu depuis… pfou des années, ça m'a fait bizarre. C'était mon premier petit copain. Faut dire qu'il est resté super mignon !! Sois pas jaloux hein ? J'assure juste mes arrières, on sait jamais. Je t'aime rép' vite. Shini »_

Lui aussi avait revu son premier petit copain hier, l'idée que Duo et Shini puissent être la même personne lui traversa l'esprit mais ça faisait trop de coïncidences et Heero n'y croyait pas.

Depuis qu'il avait revu Duo il ne savait plus quoi penser… Trop de choses lui était arrivées… Il avait l'impression que sa relation avec Duo était resté la même mais sur quoi pouvait t-il se baser ? Un soir ?

_« Même si je le voulais je ne pourrai pas te tromper… Qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme moi à part toi? lol Moi aussi j'ai revu un ami d'enfance_ ( il ne pouvait pas vraiment le considérer comme son premier petit copain… ils étaient trop jeunes )_ et je tiens à dire que lui n'est pas mignon, il est beau nuance. Bisous Tsubasa. »_

Il n'avait pas réussi à lui dire je t'aime… Pourquoi ? La réapparition de Duo dans sa vie avait tout bouleversé. Et dire qu'il aimait tout planifier ! Depuis quelques jours tout allait de travers.

Il regarda l'heure… jamais il ne réussirait à patienter jusqu'à ce soir. Il avait très envie de revoir Duo, maintenant ! Et il n'avait même pas son tél… qu'allait-il pouvoir faire ?

Il alluma la télé mais la ré-éteignit aussitôt, il n'avait envie que d'une chose… de la présence de Duo à ses cotés…

Il alluma les chauffages, il commençait à faire froid, le début de l'hiver sans doute… Puis il alla chercher quelque chose dans la buanderie, là où il 'rangeait' tout ce qu'il n'utilisait pas.

Au bout d'une heure il ressortit enfin avec un chevalet et de quoi peindre. Ça faisait longtemps… Il commença à peindre une silhouette grande et élancée, le visage d'un ange, une longue tresse…

Il ne vit pas le temps passer et ce fut la sonnette qui le tira de ses pensés. Duo était arrivé…

¤¤¤

Tsusuku

Yunalesca


	5. Chapter 4

Tsubasa

Auteur : Yunalesca

Genre : Romance, Angst

Couple : 2x1

Le dénouement approche bientot . Mais il y aura 2 ou 3 chapitres en plus, juste pour le plaisir XP Merci à Melaina pour sa correction rapide ;)

Yunalesca

¤¤¤

Chapitre 4 :

¤¤¤

Heero se précipita sur la porte pour ouvrir à Duo. Celui-ci était frigorifié, ses joues et son nez étaient rouges à cause du froid. L'hiver arrivait, aucun doute.

Il le fit entrer et alla allumer les chauffages.

« Je n'ai pas encore préparé le dîner, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps… »

« Ah bon ? Tu as fait quoi ? »

« Rien de spécial… mais j'étais tellement dedans que j'en ai oublié l'heure… »

« Rien de spécial hein ? Enfin si tu ne veux pas me le dire… je ne t'oblige pas, c'est toi qui vois… Dis ? Tu veux que je t'aide à faire la cuisine ? »

« Si tu veux »

Alors qu'ils préparaient le repas de ce soir, Duo lui raconta sa journée comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger.

« Dis 'Ro ? Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? »

Heero faillit s'étouffer à cause de la question inattendue.

« Et, meurs pas quand même ! »

« Hn ! C'est bon, c'est juste que ça m'a… surpris… »

« Et alors ? »

« En quelque sorte… »

« En quelque sorte ? C'est pas une réponse ça… »

« J'ai un copain… enfin je crois… en fait on ne s'est jamais vu… te marre pas c'est vrai… je l'ai rencontré sur le net et il est… gentil »

Heero était vexé, Duo se foutait carrément de sa gueule. Il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher au dessus de la table pour lui pincer les deux joues avec un grand sourire.

« Boude pas… »

« Je ne boude pas ! Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité ! Et toi ? Tu as une copine ? »

« Heerooo ! Tu aurais peut-être oublié que je suis gay ? Pourtant tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir… »

« C'est qu'on avait que 7 ans… et en 10 ans on a le temps de changer… »

« Attends, tu avais 7 ans… moi j'en avais 10 »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que la différence est vraiment grande… Excuse moi du peu »

« Exactement qu'est ce que tu crois ? »

« Je crois que tu essaies de ne pas répondre à ma question… »

« °Duo rigola° Je sais plus trop où on en est… J'ai un copain que j'ai aussi trouvé sur le net dans un moment de dépression totale… mon ex m'avait lâchement plaqué… mais en fait je crois qu'il se fout de moi… »

« Je suis désolé… »

« T'inquiète j'ai trouvé mieux. »

« Ah bon ? Qui ? »

« Toi »

« … »

« … »

« Moi ? »

« Ben oui baka, ah qui d'autre tu veux que je parle ? »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Duo se pencha en avant et l'embrassa. Au départ, le baiser était timide et Duo vit bien qu'Heero n'avait pas l'habitude…il ne savait pas quoi, ni comment faire, comment s'y prendre…

« Ferme tes yeux… ouvre ta bouche un peu plus et laisse moi faire »

Heero obéit, rougissant légèrement, et Duo prit le contrôle du baiser. Celui-ci se fit plus passionné et passionnant.

Leur bouche se soudèrent, leurs langues se rencontrèrent faisant frissonner leur corps. Heero gémit, et Duo passa sa main derrière sa nuque.

Ce fut quand l'assiette tomba qu'ils interrompirent leur baiser. Et alors que Duo allait recommencer, Heero le stoppa.

« Duo, je… arrête… je suis désolé »

« Désolé ? C'est moi qui ai commencé »

« Je sais… mais… j'ai déjà quelqu'un… enfin tu sais, quoi… »

« Non je ne sais pas, tu me parles de ton copain virtuel ? Moi je suis là Heero… et lui ? Je ne le vois pas où est-il ? Je suis du concret alors que lui… peut-être qu'il n'existe pas… »

« Duo… je préférerais qu'on attende »

« Attendre quoi Heero ? »

« Je ne sais pas… demo… je dois réfléchir, analyser la situation… »

« Analyser la situation ? On analyse pas ses sentiments Heero ! On les vit ! »

« Je te demande juste d'attendre un peu… »

« Je ne t'attendrai pas indéfiniment, même si je tiens énormement à toi Heero »

Duo voulut partir mais Heero le retint par le tee-shirt et lui demanda de rester… Duo le regarda, soupira et alla finalement s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Le reste de la soirée se passa normalement même si l'on pouvait sentir de la gène et de la frustration ( pour Duo la frustration ).

Le lendemain, Duo était reparti pour travailler laissant Heero seul mais avant de partir il lui avait fait promettre de revenir.

Quand Duo repartit, il lui vola un baiser. Heero resta un moment, les doigts caressant ses lèvres que Duo venait d'embrasser, un sourire rêveur.

Avant de repenser à… Shini. Il alla voir sa messagerie, aucune nouvelle de lui. Il soupira. Et si Duo avait raison ?

Mais s'il sortait avec Duo, celui-ci lui demanderait sûrement de sortir, de se faire des amis et pire encore il lui demanderait de coucher avec lui…

Il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça, il y avait déjà pensé, déjà regardé des films mais il n'y avait rien de plaisant dedans…

Comment pouvait-on aimer ce genre de choses ?

Et si jamais il choisissait Shini, il prenait le risque de se faire rejeter, tout le monde n'était pas aussi compréhensif que Duo…

¤¤¤

Tsusuku

Yunalesca


	6. Chapter 5

Tsubasa

Auteur : Yunalesca

Genre : Romance, Angst

Couple : 2x1

Chapitre légèrement plus court que les autres mais c'est normal, il ne fait que préparer le prochain chapitre qui sera en fait la fin prévue au début. Il y aura d'autres chapitres après mais juste pour expliquer.

¤¤¤

Chapitre 5 :

¤¤¤

Heero se leva vers 12h. Il avait passé la nuit à se réveiller, se rendormir, se réveiller… Il bailla s'étira et partit prendre une douche.

D'un œil extérieur, on pouvait avoir l'impression que rien n'avait changé. Mais Heero avait appris à ne pas montrer ses sentiments.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser, de réfléchir… Duo avait toujours eu une place spéciale dans sa vie. Heero était de nature solitaire, même avant l'accident.

Au début, il avait repoussé Duo et les autres gamins du quartier. Mais le seul à s'être accroché était Duo, il avait persévéré et avait réussi là où les autres avaient échoué. Ils étaient devenus amis…

Puis ils étaient devenus plus que des amis…Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Duo n'avaient jamais vraiment disparus. Mais Duo avait changé, il avait grandi, mûri…

Lui aussi avait changé, plus radicalement et contre son gré… S'il acceptait de sortir de nouveau avec Duo, il devrait encore changer, mais Heero avait peur du changement.

Le seul qui puisse vraiment l'aider à s'ouvrir aux autres était Duo mais quelques fois ça faisait mal et Heero ne voulait plus jamais souffrir…

Il aimait sa petite vie bien organisée, planifiée… si on pouvait vraiment appeler ça une vie. Il vivait comme ça depuis 10 ans ou plutôt existait, nuance.

Heero se dirigea vers la petite bibliothèque du salon, il en tira un lourd volume, un album photos. C'est là qu'il rangeait tous ses souvenirs… de peur d'oublier.

D'oublier les gens vraiment importants, ses parents, sa famille, ses amis, … Duo. Il l'ouvrit, revoyant les clichés de ses parents disparus.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux… Ses parents l'avaient quitté tôt, bien trop tôt… il avait encore besoin d'eux.

Il feuilleta les pages à la recherche de quelque chose, d'une photo particulière. Une photo de lui et Duo, une des rares photos où ils étaient tous les deux et souriant qui plus est !

Après son accident, il avait repoussé l'Américain, ne supportant pas que celui-ci puisse le voir dans cet état, sale et dégoûtant.

Et aujourd'hui ? Aujourd'hui, Duo était là, il le comprenait, le soutenait mais ne le jugeait pas. Il avait de la chance de pouvoir compter sur lui.

Il n'était pas dégoûté par lui et il tenait encore à lui. Il prit la photo et la mit dans un cadre. Il pourrait l'avoir sous les yeux tous les jours maintenant.

Il sourit et caressa l'image doucement, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Quitter la personne que vous aimez pour la personne qui vous plaît et un jour cette personne vous quittera pour la personne qu'il aime.

Il ne connaissait pas Shini, et s'il tombait sur une mauvaise personne. Il connaissait Duo et il ne risquait rien avec lui…

Si il commençait à penser comme ça, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une solution, il était amoureux de Duo. Après tout confondre amour et affection était normal quand on avait autant de contact avec le monde extérieur que lui.

D'ailleurs que faisait-il ? C'était déjà la fin d'après midi et il n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il décida de terminer sa toile à l'aide de la photo.

Il y travailla jusqu'à minuit au minimum. Il s'arrêta épuisé, regarda l'heure et alla se coucher. Il avait attendu impatiemment que Duo vienne le voir et… rien. Il était déçu et triste en même temps.

Sans s'en rendre compte les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues…

Quatre jours. Quatre jours que Duo n'était plus venu. D'ailleurs il ne reviendrait plus. Heero serra les poings de rage, insultant l'Américain. Il lui avait promis ! Promis qu'il l'attendrait et qu'il ne le laisserait pas !

Un menteur, Duo n'était qu'un menteur. Il recommença à pleurer silencieusement… Il n'avait pratiquement pas mangé, se renfermant un peu plus sur lui même.

Il était dans un état de dépression avancé. Sur son ordinateur, un message vide était ouvert. Quatre jours qu'il devait répondre à Shini mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui écrire.

Il s'accouda à la fenêtre et pensa un moment à sauter mais se reprit vite. Il regarda dehors les gens qui sortaient, entraient dans l'immeuble…

C'est là qu'il le vit ! Duo qui rentrait sûrement de son job, marchant la tête basse en direction de l'édifice.

Heero se raidit, il devait faire un choix ! Maintenant !

¤¤¤

Tsusuku

Yunalesca


	7. Chapter 6

Tsubasa

Auteur : Yunalesca

Genre : Romance, Angst

Couple : 2x1

¤¤¤

Chapitre 6 :

¤¤¤

Heero écrivit à Shini juste deux mots, il comprendrait. Il en était sûr. « J'ai choisi. » Il courut jusqu'à la porte et une fois devant, hésita un instant.

C'était sa seule chance, il ne pouvait pas la laisser passer. Sa main trembla légèrement quand il ouvrit la porte.

Sans réfléchir, au risque de ne plus pouvoir le faire, il s'élança dehors et courut, dévalant les escaliers. Son cœur battait fort lui faisant presque mal.

Il courut le long du couloir, débouchant à l'air libre. C'était… bizarre, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti.

Il vit Duo devant lui et augmenta sa course. L'américain fut surpris, alors qu'il ruminait ses sombres pensées, il avait relevé la tête et l'avait vu.

Heero sortant du bâtiment, la lumière se reflétant sur les portes, l'auréolant de lumière. Il eut l'impression furtive de voir un ange, un ange aux ailes de lumière.

Des ailes… Tsubasa en japonais. Heero était japonais. Heero avait un petit ami sur Internet… En un instant il comprit. Tsubasa ne pouvait être que Heero, il faudrait qu'il vérifie.

De toute façon il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir. Déjà il recevait un Heero en larmes dans ses bras. Un Heero qui le frappait, lui donnant des coups de poing sans importance sur le torse.

« Menteur… Tu n'es qu'un menteur ! »

« Chuuuut… Heero calme toi… »

« Doshite ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'avais promis que tu ne me laisserais pas ! Pourquoi tu n'es plus revenu… Duo je ne veux pas que tu me laisses. »

« Je ne te laisserai plus Heero… »

Duo serra un peu plus Heero contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux. Le métis s'était calmé et enlaçait maintenant Duo, le serrant très fort de peur que celui-ci ne disparaisse.

Ils montèrent ensemble et Duo l'emmena dans son appart. Heero lui lança un regard surpris.

« On va chez moi. J'aimerais te montrer où je vis. »

« Demooo… je n'ai pas fermé chez moi. »

« Baka, je vais y aller, t'inquiète pas. Tu m'attends ? »

« Où veux tu que j'aille ? »

« Tu fais de l'humour maintenant ? Eh ! Boude pas, je rigole va ! Assieds toi sur le canapé je reviens. »

Duo alla dans l'appart de Heero et prit les clés suspendues à côté de la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui.

Après tout ce n'était pas si mal, juste un coup d'œil pour en être sûr. Il se mit à l'ordi et alla dans la boite de messages. Là il trouva des messages de Shini.

Il sourit, c'était vraiment pathétique… Ça paraissait si évident… Devait-il le dire à Heero ? Il se leva et éteignit l'ordinateur avant de partir vers son appart.

Rien ne pressait, un jour peut-être qu'il lui dirait… Pour l'instant ils avaient mieux à faire. Quand il rentra, il vit Heero assis sur son canapé, raide comme un piquet.

Il rigola et s'approcha par derrière d'Heero. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et commença à le masser doucement.

« Détends toi, il ne t'arrivera rien ici. Tu es ici chez toi d'accord ? »

Il lui avait murmuré ses paroles apaisantes au creux de l'oreille. Heero hocha la tête signifiant qu'il avait compris et sous les massages de Duo commença à se détendre.

« Duo ? »

« Hn ? »

« J'ai envie que tu m'embrasses… »

Duo se pencha et Heero fut obligé de lever la tête en arrière. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent pour la deuxième fois, Heero ouvrit la bouche et laissa rentrer la langue de Duo.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser mouillé avant de finalement se séparer.

« Tu veux manger ? »

« 'ui »

« Pizza ça te va ? »

« J'ai tellement faim que je mangerai n'importe quoi… »

« Ok je commande des pizzas c'est parti »

Trente minutes plus tard deux grandes pizzas arrivèrent. Duo et Heero s'installèrent devant un film et leurs parts de pizzas, Heero dans les bras de Duo.

Doucement et sensuellement, la main de Duo caressait le ventre du Japonais tandis que sa bouche l'embrassait, entre deux parts de pizzas, dans le cou, au creux de l'épaule… Mordillant un lobe, léchant une oreille…

Heero finit par poser sa pizza avant de se retourner, mettant ses jambes de chaque côté de la taille de Duo. Il se pencha et l'embrassa, caressant à son tour le torse de Duo.

Il aimait ces petits moments de tendresse. D'ailleurs, les mains de Duo dans son dos, sur ses fesses, rapprochant leur bassin n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire… au contraire.

A nouveau leur bouche se retrouvèrent. Duo allongea Heero sur le canapé et commença à déshabiller le Japonais. Seulement celui-ci paniqua.

« Duo… yamero ( arrête ) yamero onegai ( arrête s'il te plaît )… »

« Je… pardon Hee-chan… »

« Prends moi dans tes bras… s'il te plaît »

« D'accord… ça va là ? »

« Mouiii »

« Au fait et ton copain du net ? »

« C'est plus mon copain… c'est toi que j'ai choisi… »

« Je t'aime. Tu m'as manqué… »

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ? »

« … C'était trop dur Heero, de te voir sans pouvoir te toucher… »

« Je suis fatigué… »

« Tu veux qu'on aille dormir ? »

« On ? »

« Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser maintenant ? »

Heero posa son front contre celui de Duo et sourit. Peut-être que tout finirait par s'arranger ? Duo se leva tout en gardant Heero contre lui et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Ils s'endormirent enlacés. Et cette fois, quand Heero se réveilla, Duo était toujours avec lui, le tenant dans ses bras et le regardant dormir. Heero lui sourit. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien.

¤¤¤

Tsusuku

Yunalesca


	8. Chapter 7

Tsubasa

Auteur : Yunalesca

Genre : Romance, Angst

Couple : 2x1

Attention dégoulinant d'amour, maintenant que les problèmes sont passés plus de angst Vous êtes prévenus.

¤¤¤

Chapitre 8 :

¤¤¤

Heero cuisinait tranquillement, regardant les infos et préparant une tarte tatin, Duo étant très gourmant. Pendant ce temps, Duo montait les escaliers impatient de revoir son petit copain.

C'était bizarre de se dire qu'Heero était son nouveau copain, et pourtant c'était maintenant officiel depuis deux semaines. Ils avaient presque aménagé ensemble.

Des affaires du Japonais s'était retrouvées chez l'Américain et vice-versa… Il se déchaussa en rentrant chez eux. Une habitude qu'il avait prise avec Heero.

Celui-ci était à la cuisine ( cuisine américaine donnant sur le salon ), portant un baggy noir taille basse laissant apercevoir l'élastique de son boxer noir lui aussi. Il portait aussi une chemise noire que Duo reconnut comme la sienne.

Duo s'appuya contre le mur, l'admirant profitant du fait que celui-ci, trop absorbé par sa tâche, ne l'ait pas encore remarqué.

Au bout de quelques minutes Duo s'approcha de celui dont il était tombé amoureux ou qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer, au choix. Il l'enlaça à la taille et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

Le Japonais avait à peine sursauté quand il avait senti la présence de l'américain. Maintenant il arborait un magnifique sourire, il était heureux.

Dans la pièce flottait une légère odeur de sucre, comme dans une pâtisserie… Les mains de l'Américain mues par une volonté propre commencèrent à déboutonner la chemise pour s'insinuer dessous.

La chemise glissa des épaules du Japonais mais fut retenue par les avant-bras du métis. Les mains passèrent sensuellement sur les abdos et le ventre, le caressant lascivement.

Heero se laissa aller contre Duo, penchant sa tête en arrière. Une des mains plus aventureuse que l'autre quitta les abdos pour le bas ventre, jouant avec l'élastique du boxer.

L'autre main remonta caresser les tétons tendus du japonais tandis que la bouche du natté s'amusait à dévorer le pauvre cou du métis, mordant, léchant, suçotant… Heero frissonna sous les assauts de Duo.

La douce odeur de sucré se transforma bientôt en une odeur âpre, une odeur de brûlé… Heero se reprit vite et empêcha la tarte de se faire carboniser. Ce serait bête d'être privé de dessert quand même.

L'Américain arrêta ses caresses laissant Heero préparer tranquillement le repas, il se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras, reposant sa tête au creux du cou du Japonais. Son souffle chatouillant le cou du Japonais.

A la fin du dîner, Duo entraîna Heero avec lui sur le canapé. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de regarder un film blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé.

Heero bougea cherchant une position un peu plus confortable. Inconsciemment, il rapprocha son bassin de l'entrejambe de Duo, le frottant contre celui-ci.

Duo déglutit en sentant réagir la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Heureusement, Heero n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué.

D'ailleurs le Japonais en manque d'amour avait tourné son visage vers Duo sans changer de position, quémandant un baiser. Baiser que Duo lui donna avec plaisir sans plus attendre.

Il dut se surélever sur un coude, passant son autre bras autour de la taille du Japonais, les rapprochant un peu plus. Il baissa sa tête et offrit à Heero un long baiser passionné, amoureux...

Il passa sa langue humide sur les lèvres sèches du métis, celui-ci ouvrit la bouche passant une de ses mains dans les cheveux de l'américain. Heero frissonna en sentant la langue de Duo s'insinuer en lui.

Un baiser mouillé, plein de tendresse et d'amour… Heero se tourna complètement vers Duo pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Mais quand Duo le prit dans ses bras, le Japonais se raidit.

Il venait de sentir contre son entrejambe quelque chose d'assez dérangeant, l'érection de Duo, plus qu'imposante il fallait bien l'avouer.

Duo était gêné, comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Il fit un sourire d'excuse à Heero, celui-ci l'embrassa de nouveau. Il bougea son bassin de manière assez suggestive tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

Duo le repoussa doucement et le regarda droit dans les yeux, juste pour en être sûr… Heero lui répondit par un sourire rassurant.

L'Américain se leva et prit Heero dans ses bras. Le Japonais replia ses jambes autour de la taille du natté, continuant à l'embrasser dans le cou…

Duo le posa doucement sur leur lit, le déshabillant lentement tout en embrassant, caressant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Heero gémit, il n'avait jamais connu de telles sensations… Et c'est Duo qui lui faisait ressentir tout ça.

Le lendemain, Heero se réveilla nu dans les bras de Duo. Sentir son corps contre le sien lui donna l'envie de sourire. Duo était unique, il avait de la chance de pouvoir être avec lui.

Il bougea de façon à être sur Duo, Duo qui dormait toujours. Il le regarda un moment avant de commencer à l'embrasser d'abord dans le cou puis sur le torse…

Quand Duo se réveilla, il sentit la langue du japonais lui chatouiller le ventre et plus particulièrement le nombril. Zone très sensible pour Duo, d'ailleurs la zone sensible du Japonais était le cou.

L'Américain sourit et passa une de ses mains derrière sa nuque et l'autre dans les cheveux d'Heero. En une nuit, Heero s'était beaucoup perfectionné.

Il faut dire qu'ils avaient eu une dizaine d'heures pour s'entraîner à ce sport particulièrement physique. D'ailleurs, Heero avait l'air d'y prendre goût, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Duo.

Il se cambra alors que le Japonais descendait de plus bas en plus bas. Ils étaient repartis pour une matinée très très chaude…

¤¤¤

Tsusuku

Yunalesca


	9. Chapter 8

Tsubasa

Auteur : Yunalesca

Genre : Romance

Couple : 2x1

J'ai fait un effort pour essayer de faire plus long. J'espère que ça ira. Yunalesca

¤¤¤

_Note de Mélaïna : Ahhh ! J'adore cette fic ! J'suis contente d'pouvoir mettre des notes, j'me retiens depuis le début, et comme j'ai toujours envie de dire quelque chose… En tout cas, j'suis contente d'être ta bêta depuis le début. Cette fic est l'une de mes préférées ! J'aime beaucoup le chapitre qui suit, il est plus long que d'habitude et ça avance encore !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Mélaïna_

¤¤¤

Chapitre 8 :

¤¤¤

« Heero mon amour il faut qu'on parle… »

Heero regarda Duo, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais tout d'un coup il le sentait mal… Il n'aimait pas le regard déterminé de Duo ni le ton sans appel qu'il avait employé.

Il ferma son livre, et le regarda sérieusement. Duo voyant qu'il avait toute son attention prit une chaise et s'assit face à lui.

« Ce soir on sort. »

« … »

« … »

« Pardon ? »

« Je suis sérieux. »

« Non mais attends ce soir ? Ce soir d'aujourd'hui ? Dans quelques heures ? »

« Oui »

« Mais mais… ça ne va pas être possible… »

« Pourquoi ? Donne moi une bonne raison… »

« … »

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« Oui mais ça n'a rien à voir »

« Bien sûr que si. Tout ce que je te demande c'est une sortie… Est-ce que c'est trop demander ? »

« Duooo »

« Je veux juste que tu me dises oui »

« J'ai le choix ? »

« Oui… mais moi aussi j'ai le choix, plus de câlins pendant 2 mois »

« 2 mois ? T'exagères pas ? »

« C'est que… c'est important pour moi »

« Et où on irait ? »

« Je voudrais t'emmener dîner et te présenter des amis »

« Des amis ? Duo tu sais bien que je ne suis pas sociable »

« T'inquiète Trowa l'ami de Quatre est presque pareil que toi… Impossible de lui faire parler plus de deux phrases… »

« Eh ! Je parle moi ! »

« Mais oui mais oui… »

Heero lui sauta dessus en rigolant « C'est ok » Duo lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur le nez. Heero acceptait, lui démontrant qu'il avait confiance en lui et qu'il tenait à lui.

Ils restèrent l'un sur l'autre un moment avant que Duo ne les face se relever. « C'est l'heure ! » Heero fit la moue, peut-être que Duo allait craquer ? Mais c'était mal le connaître.

« On a une heure pour se préparer »

« Une heure ? »

« Ouais je sais c'est un peu court… »

« Un peu court ? Tu rigoles là ? C'est largement suffisant ! »

« Tu trouves ? »

« Y'a que des filles pour passer une heure devant un miroir ! »

« Mais tu te rends pas compte ? Les cheveux, choisir les habits… »

Heero rigola et alla se blottir dans les bras de Duo. Celui-ci embrassa ses cheveux avant de lui donner une tape sur les fesses et de partir direction la salle de bain.

Au bout de 10 minutes Heero attendait tendu sur le canapé, déjà prêt. Habillé simplement, jean noir et tee-shirt de la même couleur avec des petites ailes blanches dans le dos, cadeau de Duo.

L'Américain était en train de chanter sous la douche… Dix minutes… Vingt minutes… C'était presque l'heure et pas de signe de Duo.

Finalement celui-ci finit par sortir en catastrophe en marmonnant « chuis en retard… chuis en retard… » sous l'œil moqueur du Japonais.

Il réussit quand même à se calmer pour aller ébouriffer les cheveux du métis et l'embrasser sur la joue, le nez, le front et enfin la bouche.

En effet, si Duo commençait à paniquer que devrait penser Heero ? Il lui sourit et lui tendit la main « On y va ? » Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais une affirmation.

Juste avant d'y aller, Heero prit la main de Duo dans les siennes et le regarda sérieusement dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime… Si je fais ça c'est uniquement pour te faire plaisir »

« Je sais et ça compte énormément pour moi »

Ils s'embrassèrent furtivement avant d'aller rejoindre les deux amis de l'Américain. Dans la rue, Heero se colla à Duo, il n'était pas à l'aise. Regardant sans cesse autour de lui, ne faisant confiance qu'à l'homme se trouvant à ses côtés.

Pour le rassurer Duo passa son bras autour de ses épaules et embrassa ses cheveux. Tant qu'il serait là, le Japonais n'avait rien à craindre.

Le restaurant qu'avait choisi Duo était grand, convivial et les couleurs dominantes étaient des couleurs chaudes, douces. Duo l'entraîna vers un box isolé, il avait pensé qu'Heero serait plus à l'aise s'ils se mettaient un peu à l'écart.

Il tourna la tête et au sourire que lui fit le Japonais il comprit qu'il avait bien fait. Quatre et Trowa n'étaient pas encore arrivés, ils s'assirent et commandèrent de quoi patienter.

Heero était tendu, son cœur battait vite presque aussi vite que quand il était sorti à la rencontre de Duo. Mais la situation était différente, quand il avait pris la décision d'aller vers Duo, il savait que tout changerait.

Quand Trowa et Quatre entrèrent, il les reconnut aussitôt, il faut dire que Duo lui avait beaucoup parlé d'eux. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer, il était nerveux.

« Bonsoir, Je suis Quatre et voici Trowa. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Il faut dire que Duo n'arrête pas de parler de toi depuis quelques jours. »

« Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous »

Quatre et Trowa s'assirent, et ils purent enfin commander. Heero se sentit plus à l'aise, Quatre était vraiment gentil et comme lui avait déjà dit Duo, Trowa ne parlait pas beaucoup mais on sentait qu'il était heureux d'être là.

Ils commencèrent à parler, Heero et Trowa un peu en retrait mais participant tout de même. Ils en arrivèrent, on ne sait comment, à parler des rencontres sur internet.

« Tiens d'ailleurs, il est devenu quoi Tsubasa ? ( Q ) »

« Tsubasa ? ( H ) »

« Oui, Duo avait rencontré quelqu'un par le net. Il avait choisi le pseudo ridicule de Shinigami, Dieu de la mort. Pas prétentieux pour un sous. »

« Hum Quatre ? Vaudrait mieux que tu t'arrêtes là ok ? »

« Pourquoi Duo ? Tu as peur que Heero ne découvre des choses gênantes à ton sujet ? »

« Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, tu sais bien que je suis parfait »

De son côté Heero avait blêmi, qu'est-ce que Quatre racontait ? Duo était Shinigami ? Et d'après la réaction de Duo, celui-ci était au courant !

Duo se sentit gêné, il avait vu Heero pâlir. Il fallait qu'il lui explique tout mais ils ne pouvaient pas partir comme ça. S'il ne faisait rien la situation risquait d'empirer.

« Heu… Dites ça vous dérange si Heero et moi on va aux toilettes deux minutes ? Il faut que je lui parle de quelque chose d'important que j'ai oublié de lui dire. »

« ? Oui comme tu veux. Il n'y a pas de problèmes j'espère ? »

« T'inquiètes pas Quatre… Tu viens Heero ? »

Le Japonais se leva et le suivit. A peine entré dans les toilettes, il lui donna une gifle assez forte.

« Ok je l'ai méritée… mais laisse moi t'expliquer… »

« Expliquer quoi ? »

« Je ne savais pas au début… en fait c'est quand tu as passé la première nuit chez moi et que je suis allé prendre des affaires chez toi que j'ai su… »

« Comment ? »

« Tu… Je… J'ai regardé ton ordi. »

« Nani ?! »

« Je… je voulais être sûr. J'ai eu un doute quand tu es venu vers moi en courant… Il fallait que je vérifie »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Je comptais te le dire… plus tard. Je ne voulais pas gâcher… Et puis je ne pensais pas que Quatre parlerait de ça ! »

« C'est pas une raison »

« Ecoute Heero je suis vraiment désolé… Je… Je t'aime »

« ° soupir ° moi aussi je t'aime… mais la prochaine fois que tu me caches quelque chose ça ira mal. Très mal »

« Vi mon chéri… »

Heero rougit. Mon chéri ? Ce n'était pas un petit peu cliché ? Enfin bon, ça venait de Duo alors ça ne pouvait qu'être bien… Il s'approcha et posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

« 'scuse pour la gifle »

« C'est pas grave… mais je préfère quand tu m'embrasses. »

Heero glissa ses bras autour du cou de l'américain et approcha leurs visages. Il échangèrent un long et sensuel baiser avant de se séparer et de rejoindre les autres.

¤¤¤

Tsusuku

Yunalesca


	10. Chapter 10

Tsubasa

Auteur : Yunalesca

Genre : Romance

Couple : 2x1

Humeur du jour : Déprimée… Daisukeeeeeeee t'en vas pas !! Chuis allée voir Kagerou en concert au Bataclan... leur dernier concert… quoi de plus déprimant ? En plus Daisuke est vraiment trop beau et à la fin il a même pleuré… Et puis mon âme de fan de yaoi s'est réveillée quand il a embrassé Yuana O.o … non chuis pas perverse !! Ambiance super… rien à dire, les 9 heures de queue valaient le coup Bon j'arrête là surtout que ça n'a rien à voir…

_Note de Mélaïna : Yuna a vraiment de la chance d'être allé les voir en concert ! Pour ce chapitre… Yeees ! Ca va vous plaire, c'est obligé ! Moi j'adore, surtout Heero, il est vraiment génial dans ce chapitre ! Je vous en dis pas plus, bonne lecture ! _

¤¤¤

Chapitre 9 :

¤¤¤

La suite du dîner s'était plutôt bien passée dans l'ensemble. Sauf qu'en rentrant Heero avait exigé, malgré le regard suppliant du principal concerné, que Duo ne dorme sur le canapé.

Et dire que c'était Duo qui était sensé priver Heero de câlin ! Même si il n'y avait pas penser sérieusement…

Ce serait juste pour une nuit, histoire d'apprendre à l'Américain qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer.

Celui-ci avait supplié, boudé, juré mais avait finalement cédé. C'était ça ou Heero retournait dans son appart'…

Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Même pas un petit bisou… rien. Seulement, au milieu de la nuit, il sentit quelque chose venir se glisser contre lui…

C'est Heero lui même qui avait craqué et n'avait pas supporté de dormir sans Duo. L'Américain sourit et le prit dans ses bras avant de se rendormir rassuré.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent courbaturés… dormir à deux sur un canapé était définitivement une mauvaise idée.

Duo se leva en grimaçant et partit sous la douche, deux minutes plus tard Heero venait le rejoindre… Le Japonais vint se réfugier dans les bras de son amant, il pencha la tête sur le côté, signe qu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Ben… Ça fait déjà un moment que j'y pense… je voudrais me faire faire un tatouage… »

« … Pardon ? »

« Un tatouage… et j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes… je n'ai pas envie de sortir tout seul… »

« Mais… mais pourquoi un tatouage ? »

« Parce que… »

« Et quel genre de tatouage ? »

« Un ange aux ailes noires… »

« De quelle taille ? »

« Moyen… la moitié du dos… »

Duo fut pris d'une toux violente… La moitié du dos ? Mais c'était énorme ! Enfin bon… si c'est ce qu'il voulait…

« Ok… Je t'accompagnerai… »

« Merci… Je te montrerai le dessin que j'ai fait… »

« Que t'as fait ? »

« Oui comme ça c'est personnel et unique… »

« Tu dessines ? »

« Quand j'ai le temps… »

« Tu me montreras tes œuvres d'art ? »

« Ce ne sont pas des œuvres d'arts… mais je veux bien t'en montrer quelques unes. J'irai les chercher, elles sont encore à mon appart. »

« Laisse, j'irai en revenant du boulot… »

Chose dite, chose faite… Duo passa dans l'appartement d'Heero, déjà bien vide et prit la pochette à dessin. Il allait repartir quand il vit un tableau caché entre deux étagères…

Il ne put résister à la curiosité de le prendre avec lui. Il resta un moment interdit, fixant le dessin de lui mais avec des ailes noires… Il le représentait, agenouillé au bord d'un lac.

Il reconnut tout de suite ce lac… C'est le lac où Heero et lui avaient l'habitude de passer leurs vacances… Il amena le tableau avec lui. Demain, il achèterait de quoi l'accrocher.

Il avait déjà une idée de où il allait le mettre. Juste au dessus du canapé. Peut-être qu'Heero accepterait d'en peindre un où ils seraient tous les deux…

En rentrant, il posa le tableau et la pochette sous la table et partit embrasser Heero. Ce dernier avait légèrement rougi quand il avait vu son amant revenir avec le tableau.

Duo le poussa jusqu'au mur, tout en l'embrassant… Il avait une soudaine envie de lui faire l'amour. Il le déshabilla lentement, caressant et embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau.

La main d'Heero agrippa ses cheveux tandis que l'Américain lui faisait un suçon qui ne partirait probablement pas avant des jours. Le Japonais rejeta sa tête en arrière pour laisser plus de liberté à son amant.

La main de Duo descendit, caressant la gorge… la poitrine… le ventre pour finalement arriver à la ceinture. Une deuxième main rejoignit la première et ensemble défirent le pantalon qui glissa au pied du Japonais.

Alors qu'une des mains s'apprêtait à passer sous le boxer, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

« Shit ! »

Duo et Heero se séparèrent et pendant que l'Américain allait ouvrir, le Japonais se rhabilla. Sur le pallier se trouvaient Trowa et Quatre.

« Heu… »

« Tu n'as pas oublié qu'on mange ensemble ce soir ? »

« Bien sûr que non Quatre… Tu me prends pour qui ? »

« Mouais donc tu avais oublié… Si t'as rien préparé on repasse un autre jour… »

« Non, non t'inquiètes, on va s'arranger… rentrez »

Duo fit la grimace, il avait vraiment oublié… Ils ne pouvaient pas tomber aussi mal que maintenant… quoi que à réfléchir… s'ils étaient arrivés dix minutes plus tard… Heero se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, vite rejoint par Duo.

« Heero ? »

« Je m'occupe de préparer à manger… toi mets la table et reste avec Quatre et Trowa… »

« Merci… »

Heero reçut un baiser rapide mais néanmoins rempli d'amour de la part de l'Américain. Il le regarda partir et commença à rassembler ce dont il avait besoin… Le soir on avait besoin de manger léger, pourquoi pas quiche avec salade et tomates ? Une demi heure plus tard ils se mirent à table.

Le Japonais s'amusait à provoquer Duo, lui effleurant la cuisse avec sa main et de l'autre léchant ses doigts de manière sensuelle et très suggestive… Duo n'en pouvait plus, déjà que Quatre et Trowa étaient arrivés au mauvais moment ! Mais ils n'en étaient même pas au dessert…

Des cerises ! A cet époque de l'année ! Ça devrait être interdit… Mais maintenant, on pouvait trouver n'importe quoi n'importe quand… Heero porta un des fruits à sa bouche et mordit dedans, faisant couler le jus rouge sur sa bouche… Heero le regardait dans les yeux et ce fut Duo qui détourna le premier le regard…

Il n'avait pas le droit ! Depuis quand le Japonais était-il aussi sexy ? Il ne pouvait pas mettre ses invités dehors… ça ne se faisait vraiment pas… Et Heero avait l'air de bien s'amuser ce bâtard ! C'est qu'il se foutait de sa gueule ! Heero porta ses doigts plein de jus à sa bouche et entreprit de les sucer. De leur côté Quatre et Trowa ne semblaient rien avoir remarqué, faisant sourire Heero…

Duo s'humecta les lèvres… il avait chaud… Et Quatre et Trowa qui n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir partir… Il commençait pourtant à se faire tard… Comment ça 21h c'est pas tard ?

« Quatre ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis désolé mais il faut vraiment que je me couche tôt aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup de travail demain… »

« Oh ! Bien sûr… On va y aller… »

« Merci »

Duo avait honte, vraiment honte… Il n'aimait pas mentir mais il se voyait mal dire à son meilleur ami : casse toi, j'ai envie de baiser… Il fallait parfois savoir se montrer intraitable. Une fois les parasites partis, Heero s'approcha de lui avec un sourire taquin.

« Du travail, hein ? »

« hm… »

« Je sais très bien que tu ne travailles pas demain… tu me l'as dit ce matin, tu as vraiment une mémoire défaillante… Il faudra qu'on s'occupe de ça mais une autre fois, on a mieux à faire là tout de suite. N'est-ce pas **Duo** ? »

L'Américain ne put même pas répondre qu'Heero l'embrassait déjà, dégrafant sa chemise… Il n'avait pas du tout aimé la façon dont ils avaient été interrompus et surtout dans quel état Duo l'avait laissé ! Au départ il avait eu l'intention de l'allumer puis de l'ignorer mais finalement, il avait aussi envie de l'Américain que celui-ci avait envie de lui !

Ils finirent donc leur 'discussion' comme il se devait dans leur chambre…

¤¤¤

Owari

Et voila le dernier chapitre T.T En esperant que ca vous est plut... Bisoux

Yunalesca


End file.
